Conventional wireless technologies, such as Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service Operation on Demand (MooD) technology, enable users to access a broadcast steam of information utilizing unicast service resources. However, such technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to overloading of the unicast service resources, leaving much room for improvement.